1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a static memory cell, and more particularly, to a static memory cell capable of eliminating write-in interference.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in semiconductor technology, consumer electronics products have become a necessary tool in daily lives. Memory apparatuses, such as static random access memories, played an important role among the electronics products.
Today, as the minimum size in the manufacturing process gradually reduced with the increasingly sophisticated semiconductor processing technology, restrictions have become more stringent for the static random access memories in terms of write margin and minimum operating voltage. Therefore, during accessing operations for data writing or reading of the static memory cells in the static random access memory, the half-selected static memory cells are prone to electrical leakage due to the read/write interference phenomenon, which then leads to possible occurrence of data loss. Accordingly, it has become an important issue to be solved for person skilled in the art as how to design a static memory cell which can be stably accessed.